Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake device for a motorcycle in which an air intake sound is reduced and an engine performance is improved.
Description of Related Art
The patent document 1 listed below, for example, discloses a conventional air intake device for a motorcycle of a design in which air is introduced from an air intake port into a motorcycle frame structure and then, an air is introduced into an air cleaner main body through an intake port communicated with an intake air discharge port in the motorcycle frame structure.